issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrapyarders
Overview The Scrapyarders are an enemy group in City of Villains. Enemy Types Minions Enraged Miner These poor chumps think they've got a chance against the Cage Consortium. Sure their working conditions are atrocious. If most of them weren't former criminals and other troublemakers maybe they could have found better jobs in St. Martial or Grandville instead of this dump. Location: Sharkhead Isle Powers Enraged Miner These poor chumps think they've got a chance against the Cage Consortium. Sure their working conditions are atrocious. If most of them weren't former criminals and other troublemakers maybe they could have found better jobs in St. Martial or Grandville instead of this dump. Powers Enraged Miner These poor chumps think they've got a chance against the Cage Consortium. Sure their working conditions are atrocious. If most of them weren't former criminals and other troublemakers maybe they could have found better jobs in St. Martial or Grandville instead of this dump. Powers Lieutenants Demolitionist These poor chumps think they've got a chance against the Cage Consortium. Sure their working conditions are atrocious. If most of them weren't former criminals and other troublemakers maybe they could have found better jobs in St. Martial or Grandville instead of this dump. Powers Bosses Foreman These poor chumps think they've got a chance against the Cage Consortium. Sure their working conditions are atrocious. If most of them weren't former criminals and other troublemakers maybe they could have found better jobs in St. Martial or Grandville instead of this dump. Powers Named enemies The Sea Witch (Boss) Main Article: Sea Witch The Sea Witch is a hero from the Rogue Isles possesing elemental powers of the storm. She has been causing problems for the villains of the Rogue Isles for many years, including the destruction of many Family smuggling vessels including the Carpe Diem. Powers Elite Bosses Sea Witch Main Article: Sea Witch The Sea Witch is a hero from the Rogue Isles possesing elemental powers of the storm. She has been causing problems for the villains of the Rogue Isles for many years, including the destruction of many Family smuggling vessels including the Carpe Diem. Powers Spinnerette Main Article: Spinnerette Spinnerette is a lieutenant of the Scrapyarder hero known as Iron Widow. She is a champion of the Scrapyarder cause in Sharkhead. Powers Iron Widow Main Article: Iron Widow Iron Widow is the secretive leader of the Scrapyarders ever since the murder of Scrapyard at the hands of the deadly Captain Mako. She handles most of the Scrapyarder operations out of Paragon City to avoid death at the hands of Cage Consortium and Arachnos assassins who find her agenda to disrupt their operations on the Rogue Isles. Heroes Sea Witch Main Article: Sea Witch The Sea Witch is a hero from the Rogue Isles possesing elemental powers of the storm. She has been causing problems for the villains of the Rogue Isles for many years, including the destruction of many Family smuggling vessels including the Carpe Diem. Powers Giant Monsters Ghost of Scrapyard Main Article: Ghost of Scrapyard Now this is disturbing. Captain Mako tore this guy to pieces years ago, yet here he stands, smashing everything in his way with his spectral hammer. You really hope every cape who has felt your wrath doesn't pull this poltergeist routine. It'll be a busy decade if they do. Powers |Archvillain Resistance|}} Named Bosses * Cole Black (Foreman) * Concrete Fred (Foreman) * Foreman Mike (Foreman) * Foreman Walter (Foreman) * Hard Luck Pete (Foreman) * Iron Billy (Foreman) * Jackhammer Joe (Foreman) * Johnny Slate (Foreman) * Steeltoe Joe (Foreman) * Promoter's Bodyguard (Foreman) Category:Enemies Badge Defeating 200 Scrapyarders awards you the following badge: Category:Enemies